Let's get married
by Memory-taker
Summary: Lucy's telling her daughter about how she met Natsu and how the two of them got married. NaLu Oneshot


**Hi guys! I'm back! You happy? :D  
>Anyway this is just a short story of how I think Natsu would propose to Lucy. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy! (or not)**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and sun was long ago hidden over the horizon, the flames were happily sparkling in the stone fireplace.<p>

Lucy sat on the ground and watched her two children blissfully playing some game. Five years old girl – Layla, had dark brown eyes and blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, she was looking almost exactly like Lucy. However although her looks were very Lucy-like, how Natsu expressed it, when she was born, her smell was more Natsu-like and what came behind it – her behavior also. The boy, Joshua, almost three years old, was completely resembling Lucy likewise in his behavior and appearance, the only difference was his gender. Natsu was often complaining that none of his children got his looks, to which Lucy usually responded that it's good because she didn't want any of her children to have such a ridiculous color of hair.

Lucy was thinking about the upcoming birthday of Joshua when suddenly Layla asked "Mommy tell me about yours and daddy's first meeting"

"Huh? You want to know?" Lucy was really surprised by her request "I guess I can tell you then" and she started talking about how she'd run away from home and came to the city of Hargeon where she met the infamous mage of Fairy Tail – Salamander, or so she thought because the man turned up to be just an ordinary fraud who used the forbidden magic of infatuation: charm, to make girls fall for him

"Mommy" Layla interrupted "Did you fall for him?"

"W-well, at first yes" Lucy said blushing slightly "But then your dad came and somehow broke the spell on me"

"And you fell in love with him instead!" the girl shouted happily like she just solved the hardest puzzle in all around the Fiore

"Not really" Lucy said laughing slightly "but in thanks I invited him for a meal and…" and she resumed her story.

When she reached the moment when Natsu appeared on the ship she heard her daughter squealing "how cool!" but ignored it and finally ended the story.

"So you ran away with daddy and then you two got married!" it wasn't even the question

Lucy sighed "No, it took some time before the two of us finally married" _because your father is so dense_, she ended in mind

"So when did it happen?" the girl asked

"Oh you know, after years of intruding my peace and coming to my house without my knowledge to sleep there or just mess up my room your daddy just said 'let's get married' and so we did" Lucy said bitterly, after all this years she got used to her husband being dense and unromantic idiot but it didn't mean that she was completely fine with this

"Oh, really…" the girl seemed disappointed "that's boring!" she said

Lucy laughed a bit and looked at her son peacefully sleeping on the carpet

"Okay" she said "time to go to bed, look at your brother – he's already asleep"

"But mom! He's two years younger!" she moaned and despite her words went to her room

Lucy lifted sleeping Joshua and followed her to put him also in the bed. That's when the door opened and Natsu came in

"Heeyaa! I'm back" he screamed waking Joshua up and causing him to cry aloud

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled angrily "Could you please behave quieter when our kids are asleep?!"

"I'm not!" came the shriek from the bedroom. Lucy and Natsu ignored it.

"Hehe gomene, Lucy" he smiled goofily and scratched back of his head

"Hmpf!" she huffed "and I was so happy that I wouldn't have to lull them to sleep… Oh, by the way, where's Happy?" she asked quickly switching her moods

"Oh, he wanted to stay with Charla" Natsu said remembering his friend saying something about white exceed and night

Lucy nodded "they've become quite close lately"

"Yeah… they have" Natsu said and smiled knowingly

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of lulling Joshua to sleep Lucy finally came to their bedroom<p>

"You know, kids asked me before about our first meeting and how we get married" she said to Natsu already lying on the bed

"Yeah?" he said

"Yes, and that reminded me of how unromantic it was" she huffed

"Huh?! You still about that. Luce?"

"Not still! But you know, you could've been more… romantic!" she said with a reproach in her voice

"Oh, but you said yes!" he said "what's more to this?"

"What's more, what's more? Everything!" she said wondering just how dense Natsu could be. _Very dense_, she thought.

**Flashback**

It was first day of spring and Lucy was doing chores. However because most of the mess in her apartment was Natsu's doing she forced him (and Happy) to help her in this and despite his moaning and complaining he came and was now doing something in her kitchen. She wasn't sure how much exactly it had to do with chores but she decided to let it be and focus on cleaning her room.

"Lucy" suddenly she heard Natsu calling her from the kitchen

"What is it, Natsu?" she asked hoping that he didn't break anything, and took a bite of her sandwich, it was almost lunchtime and her stomach was grumbling for food

"Let's get married"

"dhsdfgyeopjfnomcegbcususuiiooo" she almost got choked with her sandwich, she coughed "what did you say?" she yelled not believing her ears

"I said 'let's get married'" Natsu repeated as he came to her room "Lucy, there's a chewed food on your carpet" he said pointing at the piece of sandwich, that she spat out just a second ago.

"I know!" she yelped

"You're serious? Is it for real?" she said after a few moments

"Of course it is" he answered "Why would I lie to you, when you can see it, it's just under your legs"

"He..?" It took a moment before Lucy understood that he was talking about sandwich "Not this!" she yelled "I'm talking about this… m-mer-" she stuttered the last word very quietly, blushing furiously

"What did you say, Lucy? I couldn't hear you"

"M-marriage" she whispered

"What?"

"Marriage!" she screamed becoming all red

"Oh this!" Natsu exclaimed and grinned "Yep, why not?"

"B-but you've never even asked me out!" she cried

"Huh? Why would I do that, we've been already spending all the time together!" he reasoned like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"B-but you could've told me that you l-like me, o-or something… You know!" she said gesticulating fiercely

"I thought that you knew it" he said "Wasn't that obvious?"

"O-obvious?" her eye twitched, _just how dense he was?! _ "A-anyway, it's not how you're supposed to do it!" she said thinking about her dream of knight in shining armor coming to her on his white steed and kneeling before her with these words "Lucy, you're so beautiful, will you marry me?" and then he would give her a diamond ring and they would live happily ever after. Her eyes shined as she thought about it

"Lucy you're drifting away" she heard Happy saying "Natsu do you think she has any dirty thoughts?"

"I don't know happy" ha answered in a low voice

"It's awful"

"Yeah, I know"

"Stop it!" she immediately got back to the real life "I don't have any dirty thoughts! And what were you doing all this time?!" she said pointing at Happy, quickly changing the topic

"Eating fish" he answered and smiled sheepishly

"You stupid cat, you were supposed to help me with cleaning my house not my fridge!" she yelled at him

"Naatsuuu~! Luucyyy is scaryyy!" Happy cried out and ran towards his partner, or rather towards the entrance to the kitchen

Lucy's gaze turned to Natsu.

"S-so a-about t-tth-this ma-rriage" she started turning red (again) "Y-yes" she mumbled very quietly

"Huh? What did you say, Lucy?" Natsu asked and came a little bit closer in order to hear her better

"I said yes!" she exclaimed "I'll marry you, Natsu!" and then he did something that she wasn't completely expecting: he embraced her and kissed, lingeringly and passionately. Lucy's eyes widened in shock but then she closed them and just gave up to the kiss. Her last thought was 'I never knew he was such a good kisser' before she totally spaced out

"Wheph that was good" Natsu stated as they stopped kissing

"Y-yeah" was all that Lucy could say, her blush deepened "S-so why d-did you n-never" she started, her embarrassment was fighting with her curiosity "k-kiss me b-before" she ended as apparently the latter won.

"Oh, Igneel told me that you can never kiss a girl unless you're married" he said and smiled

"S-so that was your f-first kiss?"

"Ehmm… yeah" he answered with disarming sincerity

_How come?!_ She thought _I-it was s-so damn good! …Hmm I guess that it was some natural dragon slayer's instincts kicking in…_ she said in mind, remembering what Levy told her once about Gajeel, good Natsu wasn't able to read her minds.

"But you do know that we're not technically married, yet?" she said abruptly remembering what he said

He opened his mouth to answer but then froze as he was struck with the lightning of sudden recognition

"I'm soorryyyy Luucyyyy~~! I didn't mean tooo…" he started crying

"N-no" she said "Y-you don't have to be sorry. It's okay" she tried to calm him down "I agreed to marry you, remember, it's almost like we were married" _and it wasn't really that bad_ she ended in mind

"Ah!" he instantaneously was back to his old self "So let's get married now!"

"We can't!" she screamed

**End of flashback **

"Yeah, I still don't get what was wrong about this" Natsu said as Lucy laid on the bed next to him

"Oh, Kami, please help me with this man of sensibility and sense of romance of a sack of potatoes" she moaned half-jokingly, though only in half, the statement was very close to the truth

"Oh, come on Lucy!" he said and embraced her "I'll show you how romantic I can be" a mischievous grin appeared on his face

"N-no Natsu!" she protested weakly "Kids are sleeping!"

"They won't wake up" he shrugged it off "besides I still want to have a child that has my looks!"

"Like this pink hair of yours?" she laughed

"What's wrong with them?" he asked offended

"Hahaha nothing" _after all I fell for it,_ she ended in mind

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**So did you guys like it? Leave me a review! **


End file.
